


HoNkOrDaRe

by SleepyBoredNerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBoredNerd/pseuds/SleepyBoredNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Dragon, my best oc living her normal life with many other trolls and humans. She deals with many life-or-death situations, and enjoys hanging out with friends at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HoNkOrDaRe

**Author's Note:**

> Eve looks like this: http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=sc8go1&s=5#.UwE_elRdWKk for those of you who didnt know

You,` Eve Dragon the rainbow drinker limeblooded troll, with completely green eyes were at the place you spend most of your time if not all. This is where you and your friends Future, Michi, Tiff, Derek, Jinx, and many others live. You were one of the shortest at your tiny 4 foot 4, plus you had large green wings. You suppose that everything about you and this place was rather complicated. Randomly Michi and Jinx both tacklehugged you pulling you out of your thoughts.  
“Oof! Hi guys!” Michi then spoke, while Jinx nodded and meowed. No Jinx is not a cat. Well not really a full cat. His situation is complicated.  
“Hi and meow Eve!” is what Michi had said. You glanced around the room seeing Ned poke Future while he just glared. They were the only other people here.  
“So did anything eventful happen Michi.” I said and Jinx walked outside. I considered following him, but decided against it.  
“Um, no not really. Why?”  
“Just curious.”  
“Alright!” Michi bounced away and you went over to Ned and Future. Ned and future both said hi and Ned poked Future again.  
“If you guys hatefuck could you do it in another room.” They both glared at me for my comment.  
“Eve I don't like Future, he is an annoying asshole.”  
“Wow, thanks Ned.” Future rolled his eyes.  
“Thats why I said hatefuck. Hint hate.”  
“Eve you don't understand. Neither of us like the other, right Ned?” Ned hesitated slightly. I knew she had black feelings toward Future, because she told me herself.  
“Um, y-yeah.” I held back my smirk as I walked away giggling slightly.  
“Suuure you don't. Next thing you know you will be in a hateful kismesis relationship.”  
“More like an 'I can't stand you' relationship.”  
I rolled my eyes, and just walked away. Now, you may be thinking this is a happy place where friends hang out. Nope! Not. At. All. Lets see how do I begin? Well some of the coolest people who come here run the 7th hell where people who were horrible when alive are tortured. I think that's how it is anyway. Plus there are people who kill people here, battles, and lots of random shit. I lost track of how many times I have been killed in this house. Lets see about...uhm.....at least 7 times I can remember. Don't flip your shit and leave yet I'm not done. I enjoy the violence here, and this is where most of my friends are. Along with my moirail and matesprit of course. My moirail is the princesss of the 7th Hell. My matesprit, Amatelle is just perfect. He is- FUCK! I haven't seen the psiioniic so I never got the chance to break up with him.  
Well, off this subject before you judge me. Hmm...What should I do. You walk outside. You needed to hunt for something you were craving fresh blood. Of course you were you idiot! You always are due to being a rainbow drinker. You run quickly searching he forest and see a running rabbit. Even though you love nature and animals you needed blood. You tackle the rabbit. Not tackle, pounce. You grabbed it and held it sort of cuddling it. You felt horrible to kill it. You just lightly bite it in a non-painful way and drink just enough blood then cuddle it. You mumbled into it's adorable ear.  
“I am so sorry little bunny.” you then just put it down. It looks at you then hops away. I smiled then went back inside. It seems like everybody has gone to sleep. You decided to just go to bed as well. You flew into the woods and slid under a fallen tree, into a tunnel. After crawling into my little cave I flopped onto my hammock, mumbling things to myself.  
“Is anything eventful going to happen?” You slowly fell asleep.  
~next morning~  
You woke up and rubbed your head. Your face was slightly wet.  
“Mmph, was I crying in my sleep?”  
(Yup!)  
You listened to the readers as you slowly remembered your dream. You had dreampt about Leinta,and when she tortured you, Sky, Blenta, and Yenton. You had escaped, but that was after being tortured for weeks. Everybody but you died. You have a scar across your chest from once when Leinta cut your chest opem with a knife. You died from bleeding, but Yenton with her last bit of energy kissed my dead body. I had remembered a bright light, but I was pulled away. I was craving blood and I was glowing, which made it possible to see. Yenton was dead right by me so I knew that she had kissed me, because she is the blood player. You did the kiss thing to all of them, and found a hidden switch to the mechanical door. You opened the door and ran ripping the bottom half of your shirt off, and wrapped it around your wound.  
That's all you remember from the dream. From real life you escaped through a portal, and ended up in a forest. You wandered around until your wound healed then put on your extra shirt, that you hadn't gotten any blood on. You then found a hive and went in. this is where you had found this place.  
You decided to get up, and walked back to the hive. When you got there Yenton, Aradia, and a robot were there. You tacklehugged Yenton.  
“Yenton!”  
“Hey Eve.”  
“So what are you doing here?”  
“I have bad news.”  
“Tell me.”I shaked, afraid of what she had you say.  
“You know how Leinta went on a killing spree?” You nodded, shaking more at the memories.  
“Well, people had been going through a portal and not coming back I heard people talking. I heard that you were on the other side of the portal, and listened more intently. They are mad that you got away and brought us back to life.” You nodded again looking around.  
“They are planning to come, and finish what they started.” You were more scared then you expected to be.  
“They are coming in about 10 minutes.” You flailed.  
“What about Blenta, and Sky?!”  
“They are outside. I brought them with me.” They came inside. Blenta, who can't talk, because Leinta cut out her vocal chords to kill her. Well, Blenta just signed hello and sky spoke,  
“Greetings.” You said hi, and hugged them both. You walked to the other side of the room, when  
Leinta, a fushia blood along with a yellow blood, dark green blood, and brown blood, came in. Leinta mumbled their names, and we all glared. They all had their weapons out, and they ran to attack you. We got out our weapons. I had a bow, Yenton had a blade whip, Sky had a bamboo stick, and blenta had a dagger. Leinta attacked you, when you were lost in thought and grabbed you. Sky had claws to her neck, and you shot the person with them, causing them to die. Sky ran to help Blenta. Leinta grabbed you and held you putting the trident to your neck. You prepared for death when somebody robo-slapped Leinta. You gasped falling and Leinta turned around. Leinta and the robot fought or argued, you can't tell. Leinta turned around again holding the trident to your stomach. She stabbed you smiling. Aradia came out from under a couch and used her telekinithis to slam Leinta to the ground. You were coughing, then I smelled blood. You wouldn't die because your rainbow drinker abilities had kicked in. You grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, and when you came out of the kitchen all te enemies were dead. You moved their bodies out of the hive and into a ditch.  
You went back inside and thanked everybody who helped. You were really lucky to have found this place.  
~The End...for now if I dont make a sequel or whatever~


End file.
